The present invention is directed to chipcore furniture panels having rounded and bevelled edges and an overlay of plastic sheet material.
The present invention is an improvement upon the usual overlaid furniture panels. Generally speaking, most known furniture panels are generally rectangular in shape; this causes assembly problems when applying overlays to the panels due to problems incurred in adhering the overlays to the panels along their edges where the seams of the overlays have to be positioned. Because of the 90.degree. edges of the panels, very often the seams will become unglued with a minimum of wear.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to create an overlaid modular panel which overcomes the aforementioned difficulties associated with prior art furniture panels of this type. Basically this invention consists of a chipcore panel of trapezoidal shape with rounded edges in its orthogonal sections. It therefore differs from the usual parallelepiped panel because its perimetrical sides are bevelled along the whole thickness and because the corner resulting from such a bevelling is rounded off in a curve of determined radius. In addition, the overlaying of the panel can be carried out using only two sheets, which are bonded one to each face of the panel. The sheet bonded to the larger face of the panel will be cut larger than the dimensions of that face in order to allow folding over of the sheet for covering the rounded and bevelled edges.